Beautiful Now
by LoveNot
Summary: Alfred likes omegas. Only problem is that he is one.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Now

Ch 1: From O to O

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HETALIA UNFORTUNATELY ?

Target spotted.

Alfred peeked slyly at the omega from a bench across the fountain. His heart thumped in his chest as he pushed the prescription sunglasses up his nose so that they were firmly on his face shielding his eyes. He took a deep breath as his spine tingled at the thought of flirting with the other omega. No doubt he was cute too. Wearing a green sweater vest over a pink dress shirt with khakis and wow the dude had grandpa shoes and old man socks like where does this guy shop seriously. But anyway his bright green eyes, unruly blonde hair, and wooo look at them suckers the dude's got chubakka eyebrows. All in all he was a cute omega despite his need for help in the shoe and sock department and the weed wacker needed to cut through those brows. Alfred pulled the collar of his shirt up to cover his glands and make it harder to get caught once he got the courage to go up to the blonde omega.

Of course Alfred had made sure to swallow half a bottle of scent suppressants and douse himself in an alpha artificial scent called 'Seductive'(cheesy name but hey it had helped him with the omegas so far so he wasn't complaining) before dodging his brother on his way out of the house and taking a bus to the other side of town to take part in his secret pleasure. Now Alfred had a preference that you don't see in most omegas. Some like the robust musk of an alpha scent or the gentle undertoned air of a beta scent but Alfred liked neither. Sometime after his first heat he'd realized that the scent that really sent a tingle down his spine was that of other omegas. Sometimes sweet like baked goods other times refreshing like the scent of a flower yet always just so appealing. He'd started doing this not too long ago going to the park and having some harmless chit chat with a random omega who was none the wiser that they were talking to one of their fellows. Throw in a bit of flirtation every now and then, complement them on their scent, watch them blush and stutter cutely before saying goodbye and running home.

It had been his ritual every Saturday for the past few months and was honestly the highlight of his week. Of course he'd tried underhandedly hitting on omegas without hiding his scent but after doing it for three days he realized the other omega either thought he was being nice to become their friend or was being nice as one omega to another usually are. In the end it had gotten him no where but frustrated when one time he'd bluntly told an omega,

"You're sexy."

And she'd replied with,

"Oh thank you I just got this dress yesterday and was hoping someone would notice seeing as my alpha certainly didn't. They're so clueless sometimes, ya know?"

And then Janine proceeded to tell him all about her alpha Dan.

Not exactly where Alfred had hoped the conversation would go.

So here he was across the fountain staring at the blonde omega with his chubakka brows furrowed in concentration as he read a book bigger than the last issue of Harry Potter on a park bench made of stone. The park was quiet as only a few people walked around and even less bothered to take a seat on one of the empty gray benches sprinkled around the small park. It was go time.

Alfred slowly got up and made his way slowly around the fountain trying to look as natural as possible before sneakily approaching the omega's bench who refused to look up from the book he was reading and stopped in front of him waiting for him to look up. Alfred took an overly confident stance he'd seen typical to most alphas and shoved both hands in his pockets hoping that what felt like an unnatural grimace to him looked like a cocky half smile half smirk to the omega on the bench. The omega looked up soon after looking him up and down before staring up at him with one eyebrow raised to inquire why he was interrupting his reading time.

"Sup. Is that spot taken?"

There was just enough arrogance in his voice to suggest that the question was expected to receive a 'no' and that he was asking more out of common courtesy than anything else. The omega looked around scanning all the empty park benches before looking up at him suspiciously.

"Was there something wrong with the bench you were sitting on before?"

Damn. He hadn't expected that. How was he even supposed to respond to that? Think of something smooth.

"Yeah. You weren't on it with me."

Yes. Both self centered and cordial enough for him to come off as a cool blooded alpha. Now if he'd only say-

"Well how about we keep it that way."

Not that. Alfred's heart rate speed up and he hastily willed himself to calm down as his mind raced. He had to save this conversation.

"And why's that ,cutie?"

A scowl quickly appeared on the omega's face.

"Just who do you think you are?!"

The few people quickly looked at the small commotion happening near the fountain and Alfred gulped at the attention. Realizing that he had one last chance to save the conversation he decided to go with Plan B. Taking a deep breath and decided that maybe pushing on with overflowing arrogance and ignorance could salvage what little interaction they'd had. He sent a blindingly white toothed smile at him before responding with,

"Alfred F. Jones. Nice to make your acquaintance."

The omega went from 0 to 9000 in about .3 milliseconds. He slammed his book shut the sound ringing throughout the silent park. He strode up getting right in Alfred's face red with anger.

"You're exactly the type of alpha I despise."

He whispered the phrase venom lacing every word. The omega turned and walked away in a huffy way as though every word Alfred had said personally grated against his nerves until he just couldn't take it. The few alphas there laughed at his failure while the omegas wondered what a charming looking alpha like him could've possibly done to turn off an omega with just a few sentences.

Needless to say Alfred rode the bus home disappointed at his endeavors to flirt. Arriving at home he quickly scrubbed every bit of 'Seductive' from his body and ignored his beta brother's questions as to why he'd used his suppressants today. He lay belly down on his bed with his chin resting on his folded arms as determined eyes stared into space.

Next Mission:

Get blonde park omega to allow Alfred to sit next to him.

Alfred couldn't wait for next Saturday.

A/N: Just an idea I've had in my head about double omega relationships and how they'd happen and what would happen in them. Gonna have a lot of Alfred being nervous and alpha hating Arthur. Might have some angst later on. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Now

Ch 2: So I see your British

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HETALIA UNFORTUNATELY ?

Alfred walked into the park the next Saturday feeling confident. He'd gone through his usual routine before coming to the park and he was wearing a new scent called 'Tender' today in the hopes of better results with the Omega. Hopefully he'd show up though or else all of this would've been for nothing. Scanning the park he quickly spotted chubakka brows peeking over the edge of a book near an apple tree. Alfred decided to go with the element of surprise as he snuck up behind the tree. He was just a few inches away when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Go away."

British. Had the guy always had a British accent. A big grin appeared on Alfred's face. Accents were his weakness.

"You don't even know who it is."

"Oh please! I could smell that awful scent since you stepped into the park."

Alfred gulped as he started to walk towards the Brit. Was he about to get caught?

"What scent?"

"That god awful alpha enhancement cologne. I could smell it anywhere."

Alfred had reached the back of the tree before plopping down next to him under the shade of the branches. Success! But then the British omega proceeded to scoot as far away from him as possible without getting out of the shade of the tree. He'd spoken too soon.

"What's your name?"

"Leave."

"Hey Leave. I'm Tree. I hear autumn's coming so you might wanna hold onto me."

If there was one thing Alfred was bad at it was jokes as his mostly consisted of puns. Horribly bad puns to be exact.

"You're not funny."

He was speaking to him. Alfred could do this. All he had to do was steer this conversation in the right direction. He was an omega after all. He should know what omegas want.

"So uh watcha readin'?"

He could so do this. As long as that cute blonde didn't give him the complete arctic shoulder there was still a chance. The omega took a deep breath before responding leaving Alfred to wait in anticipation.

"You wouldn't know it."

"Try me."

Now Alfred didn't do a lot of reading outside the realm of comics, manga, and other graphic novels but he was he was hoping that all the summer reading books given to him up till now would hopefully be the book the guy had in his hand.

"Great Expectations."

"I KNOW THAT!"

The blood curdling shriek that came from Alfred at that moment caused the Brit omega to jump slightly and most eyes in the park to turn to him in horror and confusion. Alfred coughed into his hand and fixed up his clothes hoping to appear nonchalant and as though he hadn't just let out a scream that could rival a banshees.

"I mean yeah I've read it before. Main character is Pip, right?"

"Yeah," said the omega cautiously going back into his previous position.

"Quite the Dickensian scholar aren't you?"

And Alfred silently thanked his 9th grade English teacher for always giving them random pieces of information. The conversation seemed to be going well.

"Guess you could say that."

His responses were chilly but nothing Alfred couldn't handle.

"So what school do you got to?"

"I'd rather you not stalk me."

Stalk? Of course Alfred knew that some alphas just didn't know when to take no for an answer. But it had seemed like a purely innocent question to him and seeing as he lived on the other side of town Saturday was the only day he could come here. Better change topics.

"So what's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Go away."

Alfred was getting frustrated. His conversation skills seemed to be failing. Time to turn to his unbeatable flirtation technique.

Pick up lines activated.

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

The cute blonde let out something between a scoff and a growl at the statement and continued reading as though he hadn't heard a single thing Alfred said. Time to up his game.

"I don't have a library card, but do you kind if I check you out?"

Was that a laugh? Yes! Keep it coming Alfred.

"Forget about Spiderman, Superman, and Batman. I'll be your man."

He snorted. Alright Alfred you've exercised all you flirtation capabilities. Time to bring it home.

"You're the only omega I love now...but in ten years, I'll love someone else. They'll call you 'Mommy'."

"Excuse me!?"

Oh crap. That usually reeled 'em in. Abort! Abort!

"Um. Uh."

Shit! Come on Alfred! Be an alpha! Even though your not one. But you can do this!

"Your body is 65% water and I'm thirsty!"

"Goodbye."

And that's when the cute blonde omega with the chubakka eyebrows proceeded to walk away from him for the second time.

"W-Wait!"

But his cries went unheard and he kept on walking despite his pleas.

And Alfred once again ride the bus home with a pout on his face realizing if he ever wanted that omega to be his he'd have to get some help.

A/N: How'd you like it. Any thoughts. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Now

Ch 3: How to Pick Up Omegas

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HETALIA UNFORTUNATELY ?

Alfred was in his room on a Sunday curled into his covers thinking through the few interactions he'd had with the blonde omega in the park. He'd been wary and hostile towards him since the first word that came out of his mouth. Of course it made sense with all the creeper alphas out there in the world but he assumed that he'd been pretty hospitable. Alfred chewed on his bottom lip wondering how he'd ever manage to get the cute omega not to walk away from him.

The sound of people talking downstairs in the living room alerted Alfred that someone had come home. Realizing that he was hungry Alfred decided to go downstairs to get some food. He passed by his lil bro Matt and his alpha boyfriend Gilbert on his way to the kitchen. Looking into the fridge and seeing nothing he decided ordering a pizza would be hella good right about now.

"Yo Matt I'm ordering a pizza is meat lovers cool with you."

"Al, I'm a vegetarian we've been over this!"

Vegetarian? Guess he'd forgotten.

"What about you Gil?"

"Pineapple!"

So Alfred called the best pizza place in town 'Vargas' and ordered a half meat lovers with a quarter vegetarian and a quarter pineapple. Then upon hearing the delivery boy was out sick and that the pizza would have to be picked up and realizing he was much too lazy to leave the house Matt was designated to go out and get the munchies much to his dismay. About to head back to his room Alfred grabbed a coke from the fridge and was passing by the living room when he had a thought. Who better to get advice on picking up omegas from then a real alpha. It was genius!

He slowed to a stop at the back of the couch and took a sip of his coke before getting up the nerve to ask Gil.

"Hey uh Gilbert?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been with a lot of omegas, right?"

"Quite a few why?"

Alfred walked around the couch and took a seat next to him. He was quiet for a while his nervousness showing in his scent causing the albino alpha to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Some alpha been messin' with you Alfie?"

The concern and over protectiveness in his scent forced its way up Alfred's nose causing his nasal passages to sting due to the strong thick smell reminding Alfred just exactly why omegas were more his cup of tea.

"No. Just wanted to ask some questions?"

"Shoot."

"So I have this friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"And he's seen this omega around town and has the hots for him like you wouldn't believe, you know what I mean?"

"Sure."

"But try as he might the omega just keeps giving him enough cold shoulder to freeze water."

Alfred peeked at Gilbert from the corner of his eye and saw him scratch the peach fuzz on his chin in thought.

"Well what has he done?"

"Sweet talked him, tried some pick up lines up for size, and nothing."

"Really!?"

Alfred nodded in response.

"Alright I don't know who this alpha is but since he's a friend of yours, he's a friend of mine. I'm about to tell you a secret for getting both omegas and betas that's been passed down to the Beildschmidt alphas for generations."

Gilbert's usually blow horn volume voice unexpectedly lowered down to a discreet whisper as he leaned towards Alfred and covered his mouth with his hand. Alfred leaned in just as close and wanting to hear this amazing peace of secret information.

"The Cold Alpha Tactic."

"The Cold Alpha Tactic?"

"Works every time for omegas playin' hard to get. Betas not so much. But omegas for sure."

"How do you do it?"

"Make sure your friend keeps cool, confident, and nonchalant the whole time. Just have him go sit near the omega. Tell him to make it as obvious as possible. He has to make sure they now he's there but he has to make it look like he doesn't even see them."

"That's it?"

Gilbert leaned back linking his hands behind his head.

"Yep. Works like a charm. Give it a little time and sooner or later that omegas gonna be the one tryin' to get his attention."

"Thanks dude. You're awesome."

"I know it's a gift. It should be illegal to be this awesome."

"Sure it should."

The both jumped and turned around to see Matthew standing behind them with a steaming box of delicious smelling pizza in his hands.

"So what'd you guys do while I was gone?"

"Nothing!"

The answer came much too fast for Matthew to not raise an eyebrow but he decided to leave it alone and jumped over the couch and sat down putting the pizza box on the coffee table. Alfred licked his lips and grabbed two slices of the meat lovers half of the pizza and taking a bite out of each before snuggling down the watch 'Hours' with Gil and Matt.

Cold Alpha Tactic acquired.

Next Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Now

Ch 4: The Cold Alpha Tactic

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HETALIA UNFORTUNATELY ?

Alfred walked into the park with a new found confidence. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and an omega was about to be in his clutches soon. He could barely contain himself. But he had to keep it cool and confident or else his cover would be blown. He searched the park for the chubakka browed omega before spotting him staring up into the same apple tree they'd sat under previously with his arms crossed and looking up into the branches glaring at something.

He played it cool strutting up to a bench located right in front of where the omega was near the path and sitting down. For the occasion Alfred had chosen an artificial alpha scent titled 'Phlegmatic' which gave off a smooth scent with a slightly bitter edge to keep up the alpha pretense of always being on the alert. He was picking at the dirt under his fingernails and checking his tumblr titled 'So Canon' and was currently battling it out with someone who dared to say ArAl was their nOTP and just about as canon as a popper when the subtext in the second season clearly said otherwise. It was at the point when he was typing so hard the screen might break that he heard a thump behind him and turned to see what had happened.

There lay the Brit omega laying on the ground rubbing his hip with a leaf in his hair. He then looked up into the tree and shouted,

"This is all your fault Jasper! Getting yourself into places you can't get out of!"

A meow answered him shifting Alfred's attention to the tree where a cat was perched pretty high up seeming to gave no intention of coming down anytime soon. Alfred watched as the Brit prepared to scale the tree again and quickly decided that 'The Cold Alpha Tactic' would have to wait for another day.

"Hey, omega."

He turned around seeming more pissed than he was a few seconds ago. Alfred guessed that referring to him as omega probably wasn't the best way to start things from what he knew.

"What!?"

The Brit's voice was like a thunder clap causing Alfred to almost curl into himself and whimper. Luckily over the past few weeks he'd curbed his omega tendencies to be kept to a minimum if possible. He sat up straighter and leaned back a little still trying to keep up the appearance of complete nonchalance before curling his lips in a hopefully confident smirk before replying.

"Need help?"

The omega chewed his lip thoughtfully trying to decide if he could relinquish a bit of his pride and accept the help or tell the alpha to kindly fuck off and go about the rest of his afternoon trying to get his cat out of the tree. He took one look up to his precious kitten seeing him shivering from fear as a dog had chased him up there and with that decided cat over pride any day.

"I'd appreciate it."

He said this threw his teeth just so he could convey his complete dismay at getting help from this particular alpha. Alfred stood up surprising the Brit omega as he would've thought with the way he responded he would've been told to beg and say please. Which honestly wouldn't have been the first time.

Alfred came to the tree and took off his bomber jacket before giving it to the omega to hold as he started to climb. Alfred finally reached the kit and with a lot of coaxing got it to get into his arms. He slid down the rest of the trunk before turning to the omega cat safely in his arms and down from the tree.

"Thanks for saving my cat."

"If I were a cat I'd spend all 9 lives with you."

Damn it Alfred! Think before you speak!

The silence between them grew a bit awkward until the blonde omega took the cat into his arms and looked about to walk off before turning back to Alfred.

"It's Arthur."

"Huh?"

"My name it's Arthur not 'omega'."

"Well I'm . Someone said you were looking for me?"

Arthur raised and eyebrow and looked about to give a snarky retort before deciding he'd cut the guy some slack considering he'd just saved his cat.

"Well then that someone was lying. Goodbye."

Well he hadn't cursed so that was a plus.

Arthur turned on his heel and walked out of the park with the small kitten peeking at Alfred from over his shoulder.

Acquired:

-Blonde omega's name

-Slightly less hostile attitude

-Knowledge of his preference for cats

Mission:

-Use 'The Cold Alpha Tactic' to get the blonde omega to talk to him

Success?

Well it was good enough.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chap. Any suggestions, thoughts, or ideas will be taken into consideration. Hope you'll stick around. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful Now

Ch 5: I'm at a pay phone

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HETALIA UNFORTUNATELY ?

Today just wasn't Alfred's day today.

He'd barely had enough scent suppressants to go out today and the three he'd taken helped but not as much as usual. Trying to compensate for that he'd decided to have a mix of 'Masculine' and 'Phlegmatic' but even so his scent still ended up smelling pretty sweet. When he'd gotten to the other side of town it was raining beyond reason and stepping off the bus he quickly had to take shelter under the awning of a closed store. Needless to say he was soaked with his hair sticking to his forehead and his glasses fogging up because of the humidity and every article of clothing weighing heavily on him. He must've angered the gods today somehow.

The only good thing about the humidity was that it caused everything to smell muggy and mixed together. Alfred leaned against the glass window of the store closing his eyes for a bit. He was silently pondering whether or not taking the bus home was worth not seeing Arthur when he felt the tip of a shoe tap on his shin. He opened his eyes and looked to see a pair bright green eyes staring right back at him causing him to back away slightly.

"Don't you know it makes you look weird to be sleeping in public."

"I was not sleeping! I was just resting my eyes."

A look of disbelief and an eye roll told Alfred he wasn't buying it.

"What are you doing here?"

Alfred scratched his head as a sheepish grin came onto his face.

"Well I usually go to park but seeing as it's raining I might just go home."

Arthur looked to the side chewing on his lip as his fingers played with the edge of the beige sweater he had on today. He turned back to Alfred a determined expression on his face.

"I might've been more harsh yesterday than I should've considering I was in a tight spot and you helped me out. So to show my gratitude would you like to go to the café down the street? I'll pay and it doubles as a bookstore so you can drink while you read."

A look of disbelief came onto Alfred's features.

"Really?"

"Well you could always stay in the rain and wait for the bus."

"I'll go."

Arthur then held out the umbrella he had in his hand in order to share it with Alfred. Alfred took the umbrella from Arthur's hand much to his chagrin considering that he was the taller of the two. They walked down the street in silence and entered the shop. Alfred closed the umbrella and shook it off before leading Arthur to a seat next to the window.

A server came over to take their orders a hot chocolate with whip cream, chocolate sprinkles, and marshmallows with a bear claw for Alfred and a cup of earl grey with some mint leaves mixed in and a scone with cream for Arthur. The server left saying she'd be back as soon as possible. The rain fell in a steady stream outside making the atmosphere kind of peaceful.

"So are you on any kinda of sports teams?"

"Sports?"

"Yeah. I mean I know alphas tend to lean towards those type of activities so I was just wondering."

It is to be said that despite the fact that Alfred was an omega he was very good at sports but his laziness often got the best of him. So nowadays the closest he got to sports was playing 2k16 on his play station.

"Nah not for me. So you're a cat lover?"

"Yeah. I have a cat named Jasper you met him at the park last week."

They continued their idle small talk until the server came and gave then their food. Alfred realizing just how hungry he was devoured his bear claw and took big gulps of his sugar rush of hot coco pulling away with a whip cream mustache on his face. Meanwhile Arthur had watched in horror as the bear claw had disappeared from this dimension and the hot coco followed suit at a slower pace. He'd not even put the tea to his lips yet.

"Dear god! What are you an ANIMAL!?"

"Hmm?"

Alfred looked up from his coco licking the whip cream off his lips.

"Did your omega not teach you table manners?!"

To be honest Alfred's mother had tried as hard as she could to instill good table manners in her precious omega since his early childhood. But try as she might she almost always failed. Her son put his elbows on the table, belched loudly, and always started eating before the alpha had his fill. Once she'd yelled at him saying no alpha would ever want him to which he replied 'Then I'll get an omega'. She gave up soon after that.

"She tried."

Arthur muttered something that sounded like 'unbelievable' under his breath before beginning to sip at his tea.

"So how'd you find this place?"

"A friend of mine works here."

They went into a companionable silence with Alfred gulping his coco and Arthur alternating between sipping his tea and nibbling on his scone.

"Hey Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

The Brit looked up from his tea placing it on the saucer in front of him so he could give Alfred his full attention.

"Wanna know a fun fact?"

"Sure."

"Hershey's makes million of kisses a day..."

"Oh really?"

"But all I'm asking for is one from you."

Arthur put his hand to his face and gave a small groan.

"Are you attempting to flirt?"

"Depends did it work?"

"It was pitiful."

"I didn't hear a no~"

Arthur scoffed and decided to finish off the rest of his scone before he said something not-so-hospitable.

"So do you live around here?"

"Yes."

A local,huh?

"How about showing me around sometime?"

"In your dreams."

"Meet ya there."

Alfred gulped some of the coco chewing on some marshmallows as they made their way down his throat.

"Have any other pets?"

"I have a pug named Walter."

"He cute?"

"See for yourself."

Alfred was handed a flip phone,who has these anymore, with a fairy charm attached to it. On the screen was a small pug cuddling close with a cat while both of them dozed. It was honestly too cute for words.

"He's pretty cute."

Alfred handed Arthur back his ancient relic of a cellular device and glanced out the window to see the rain was letting up.

"I guess I should go."

Alfred's alpha was about to come home and he needed time to was off the artificial alpha scents he'd put on. Alfred was reaching into his back wallet to pay for the food when Arthur quickly finished his tea called over the waitress and payed for everything.

"My treat. No reason for you to pay."

Alfred let it be and was making his way out the door when he was stopped by a smooth voice with a British accent call out,

"Hey alpha!"

Alfred turned around with a big grin on his face.

"It's Alfred."

"Have a nice day!"

"Trust me babe it couldn't get any better than this."

Arthur was about to give a heated retort but Alfred was already out the door so he settled for an exaggerated eye roll. Alfred made his way back to the bus stop and sat down on the mildly wet bench to wait for his bus home.

Mission:

-None

Acquired:

-A sorta-kinda-date-outing-thing with Arthur

-Friendly small talk

-Cute photo of his pets

Conclusion: Best day ever!

A/N: Arthur's starting to warm up to Alfred little by little. Pick up lines will be Alfred's thing so be prepared. This was kinda filler. Last chapter part of the pick up line was missing. Alfred says "Well I'm . Someone said you were looking for me?" Hope you enjoyed the chap. Leave a review if you have the time. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Beautiful Now

Ch 6: Get the digits

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HETALIA UNFORTUNATELY ?

It had occurred to Alfred one Friday evening that so far he'd had four interactions with Arthur. One of them being a sort-of-kind-of date. How did he still not have his number? Of course it could be because of Arthur's insistence on making any conversation they have together as hostile as possible. But still Alfred was an attractive, well-built omega. Getting a phone number couldn't possibly be that hard could it.

He'd seen alphas do it all the time. A little sweet talk, a bit of flexing, and a charming smile was usually all it took for most omegas to give it to them. Alfred should be able to get a number just as easily.

Mission:

-Obtain Arthur's phone number

The next morning Alfred awoke bright and early. After a quick shower Alfred grabbed some hair gel and managed to get most of his hair down except for one stubborn curl. He'd been told by an omega once that it made him look very attractive and he needed all the help he could get. He put on some clothes and swallowed down a couple of scent suppressants. He pulled open a drawer and chose a bottle of 'Confident',woody with a tang, and bathed himself in it. Alfred took one look in the mirror and decided if Arthur didn't think he looked attractive then he was most certainly legally blind.

A hop,skip, and a bus ride later and Alfred was swaggering down the pathway of the park feeling hotter than hell. He spotted Arthur sitting next to the fountain typing something on a laptop while a small, hyperactive pug ran around his legs. Alfred sat down right next to him as the biggest grin creeped onto his face.

"Hey there Arthur."

He'd purred it out in the most attractive way he could. But when the tapping sounds continued and Arthur didn't even bother looking up from the screen Alfred got a little miffed. He'd at least expected him to be a bit more cordial after he'd basically asked him out. Alfred looked down to see the pug sniffing his leg and got a devious plan in his mind. He snatched up the pug and put it inside his jacket before zipping it up all the way.

Arthur feeling the absence of movement around his legs looked down to see Walter missing. He was almost worried until he looked to the side and saw Alfred who'd apparently gained some weight since last Saturday.

"Give him back."

Alfred sculpted his face into a look of perfect innocence before answering.

"Give who back?"

"My dog."

"What do-"

Alfred was interrupted by the sound of a small bark coming from within his jacket.

"Okay so I've kidnapped your pug."

"Really? I never would've known."

"The only way to get him back is to talk to me."

Arthur sighed and wondered what he'd done in a past life to have to spend his Saturdays shooing off an annoying alpha.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Writing."

"For school?"

"For pleasure."

Alfred was quiet for a bit which was odd for the usually loud mouthed alpha.

"What?"

"Nothing just never thought you could get off on that type of thing."

Arthur was clearly not amused.

"I meant for my personal pleasure."

"Well yeah but your still out in public is this really the right place for that kind of thing."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He knew that testosterone usually drove most alphas but he'd never imagined he'd meet one this dim.

"I'm writing a book for personal reasons."

"Whatever floats your boat."

Arthur was honestly astonished that someone this unbelievably stupid could exist.

"Could I get my dog back, please?"

"Nope. He's still a hostage."

A wide grin came back onto Alfred's face as the small pug wriggled around inside his bomber jacket.

"You said I had to talk to you so I did. Now hand over Walter."

"I hold all the cards in this situation don't ya think."

"So what do you want now?"

"I seem to be missing some numbers. Could I have yours?"

"No."

"Alright. You've brought this on yourself. Number or I dognap Walter for a week."

The English omega narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in displeasure .

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

There was a stare off as Arthur wondered if the dumb alpha would really walk off with his pug and Alfred contemplated how he'd explain bringing a dog home if worst came to worst.

"Why can't you just leave me the bloody hell alone?"

Arthur whined this out as he felt his nerves fraying.

"Are you Australian?"

"Huh!?"

"Because you meet all of my koala-fications."

Arthur honestly had no words for this alpha's stupidity.

"I hope you die a slow, painful death."

"Would that slow, painful death include your number?"

Arthur screamed in frustration before taking out a pen and writing out his number word for word on the palm of Alfred's hand.

"What? You couldn't use numerals?"

"My pug, please."

Alfred unzipped his bomber jacket and relinquished the small dog to its rightful owner. After obtaining Walter and putting a leash on the hyperactive pup Arthur closed his laptop and stood up preparing to leave the park.

"So when can I call you?"

A mischievous grin crept onto Arthur's face.

"Call me tomorrow afternoon."

"'Kay."

Arthur made his way out of the park laughing quietly to himself.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chap. Constructive criticism is welcome. Some of you might wonder how long Alfred's gonna pretend to be an alpha. He can't keep the secret forever. But until him and Arthur are actually in a relationship I see no reason for him to blow his cover. Plus it's fun seeing him try to be all alpha. So that's all.


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful Now

Ch 7: Wrong Number

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HETALIA UNFORTUNATELY ?

It was the next afternoon and Alfred was feeling great. He was home alone so no words of the conversation he was about to have could be heard by unwanted ears. He felt confident. After many trials and tribulations he'd finally acquired Arthur's phone number. The next step would be an official date.

The time was 3 o'clock. Alfred dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear. After a few rings someone picked up and Alfred was so excited that he spoke first.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

Cool yet confident. He was really getting the hang of this being an alpha thing.

"Excuse me?"

Alfred was suddenly very confused. The deep baritone voice that had answered him was not the usual sweet tenor he'd become accustomed to hearing from the Brit omega.

"Arthur? What's up with your voice? Did you catch a cold or something?"

"Listen kid. My name's Alistair. Arthur's big brother. Big alpha brother to be specific."

That's when Alfred started to sweat like a sinner in church. He'd been tricked. How could Arthur do this!? Now he was stuck on the phone with some alpha named Alistair who could be the hulk for all he knew.

"I'll just...hang up now."

Alfred's thumb was approaching the end call button when a deep growl came out of the phone effectively making him almost pee his pants.

"Don't you dare!"

"Uh..okay then. So how's your day going?"

What else could he say? He was currently being held hostage on the phone. Guess this was payback for kidnapping the pug.

"Pretty decent in fact. I'm actually about to engage in one of my favorite pastimes. Wanna know what that is?"

Although it was posed as a question Alfred had a feeling that the only possible answer he could give was yes.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Telling off alphas who try to come onto my baby brother."

Alfred's stomach sank to the bottom of the ocean. What had he gotten himself into?

"Well I best leave you to it so..."

"Stay on the line!"

It took everything Alfred had to hold back the weak whimper that was threatening to escape him. There were three things about alphas you avoided at all costs their omegas, their mates, and their family. And Alfred had just crossed two lines.

"So what's your name?"

Alfred knew he had to tread carefully. One wrong word could segregate him from the other side of town for the rest of his adolescence until he left for college.

"Alfred."

"So Alfred I hear you've been bothering Arthur?"

He said this in a venomous purr that told Alfred to think through his answer.

"Hmm."

Well it wasn't an answer but it was better than staying quiet.

"I see. So I'm gonna explain a little something to you. You listening there, Al?"

"Yeah."

How Alfred managed not to waver on that word he didn't know but he was thankful that it happened.

"Arthur's a young, prized omega of the Kirkland family. Are you following?"

"Yep."

"He also happens to be academically gifted especially in language arts and the like. Still there?"

Alfred vaguely remembered Arthur's less than civil past time of writing a book for his personal pleasure in open view.

"Yeah."

"Now that being the case what do you think his greatest aspiration in life is?"

Alfred thought over this. The stereotypical thing would be to become a mother or a housewife or find an alpha or preferably all of the above. But considering Alfred as an omega had none of these aspirations he thought it unfair to assume Arthur would want them. So Alfred decided to draw on what he'd learned about Arthur so far and give it his best shot.

"To be a pet hostage negotiator?"

"...Try college."

"Oh."

"And after that to become and author."

Pet hostage negotiator sounded like a much more stable carrier choice but who was he to judge. Alfred had been thinking about going to a university as well but geared more towards game design.

"Cool."

"Yes very. And to achieve that he needs to steer clear of meddling testosterone filled alphas who are constantly on the look out for any omega to mate and impregnate. And me being the great big brother I am along with two other big alpha brothers are willing to help him achieve this goal."

Alfred smiled at the protectiveness and compassion they had for Arthur. While most alphas discouraged omegas for going for an education higher than their first year of high school Alistair seemed hell bent on seeing Arthur achieve his dream. It was sweet.

"So that means that Arthur wouldn't be available for any type of dating ever?"

A low chuckle transmitted over the speaker.

"Sure he can. As long as said person has the family's approval."

Alfred felt as though that was an achievement easier said than done.

"And if said person gets approval?"

"As long as they keep their dick in their pants until Arthur wants marriage. Fine by me."

"Well then I've gotta go prepare something."

"What?"

"My suit. Your gonna have me as a brother in law soon."

As Alistair sat in his room shaking his head at the young alphas fool hardiness a smirk came over his face.

"Good luck."

He hung up the phone leaving Alfred to his preparation.

Mission: Date Arthur Kirkland at all costs

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chap. Surprise! Alistair made an appearance. Constructive criticism is welcome! See you next chap!


	8. Chapter 8

Beautiful Now

Ch 8: Just one

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HETALIA UNFORTUNATELY ?

"No."

Alfred gave another pout as he was once again denied the answer he wanted.

"Come on, Arthur. I promise it'll be fun. We can even go to the café you like. My treat~"

"I've said it more than once and I'll say it again. No."

Arthur still kept a steady stride in front of Alfred trying his best to get away from the annoying alpha.

"What'll it take? We can go anywhere you want? Come on Sweet cheeks give me a chance."

Arthur turned on him his face red with anger.

"Sweet cheeks!? Just what the hell were you staring at!?"

Alfred went silent on one hand he didn't want to admit he'd been staring at the nice view he got from being behind Arthur but on the other hand admitting he was staring is just the same as saying he was a creeper.

"Your tailbone?"

"I'm calling the cops."

Alfred was getting frustrated and the need to whine was immense.

"One one. That's all I'm asking."

Arthur chewed on his lip. This could be potentially dangerous and he knew it. Alfred had been tailing him for almost two months now and by this time most alphas would've either moved on or done something rash. If this was what it took to get him off his back then it wasn't too big of a deal...he just needed to remember to pack his pepper spray.

"There's a movie coming out I would like to see."

"Huh?"

"Your welcome to come with me."

"Seriously!?"

"Meet me here next Saturday at 7pm. If you're even a second late I'm leaving you."

"I'll definitely be on time!"

Arthur couldn't help but admire the wide smile that came onto Alfred's face. The alpha quickly ran off hopefully to leave Arthur alone for the rest of the day.

Tonight was the night. Alfred just couldn't keep the smile off his face. His hair was slicked back and he looked pretty dashing in his opinion. His omega was most likely waiting on the stairs with a camera ready to take pictures of her 'Darling drop of sunshine' before he left on his first date. He had the 'Confidant' cologne in his pocket as he knew he'd need it. After giving himself a thumbs up in the mirror he made his way down stairs.

After only allowing his omega to take 5 pictures lest he be late. He was about to walk out the door when his alpha stopped him.

"He's not coming to pick you up?"

"No, daddy."

"Didn't he ask you out on this date? And you have to go to him?"

"Come on I'll be late. Mommy."

The pleading look in Alfred's eyes and the small pout on his lips was enough to make the omega melt like butter.

"Oh Howard let him go. It's not the same today as when we were younger."

Seeing he was fighting a losing battle Alfred's father let go of his arm.

"Fine. But be careful."

"I will."

Returning Matthew's parting wave Alfred ran to the bus stop. As he waited for the bus he emptied the bottle of 'Confidant' onto himself and threw away the bottle. He was practically bouncing on his toes. The bus couldn't be coming any slower. He hopped on when it arrived and payed the driver sitting in the front of the bus. Alfred thought about all the moves he could pull rubbing his leg against Arthur's, putting his hand on top of his, and the yawn to the arm around the shoulder move.

The bus arrived at his stop and he ran out making his way to the park.

He saw a figure in the distance as he made his way past the entrance and just as he was making his way towards them he fell to the ground. Alfred had smacked straight into what he could only assume was a wall before looking up and seeing a smirking red head looking down on him.

"Sup kid. Ready for our date?"

Alfred started to sweat as he realized just who he was talking to.

" Sure, Alistair. Didn't think I'd be meeting you here?"

"Oh not only me. Also James and Seamus. They just can't wait to meet you."

Alfred highly doubted. Meet and murder might as well mean the same thing coming out of Alistair's with the way he was staring at Alfred.

"That's great."

"Well get up then."

Alfred was about to pick himself off the ground when Alistair grabbed his hand in a bone crushing grip and yanked him forward causing him to stumble onto his feet. The whimper he had to bite came out sounding more like a groan. When his arm was released it felt as though the alpha had dislocated his shoulder and he was slightly thankful for the dark shielding his watery eyes from view.

"Let's go meet the gang then."

The rough slap on the back nearly made his knees buckles. Alfred took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves before pushing his shoulders back, lifting his head, and walking confidently as Alistair lead the way to the awaiting group. Two tall alphas stood on either side of Arthur one looking kind while the other appeared to be indifferent yet both gave of the kinda smell that screamed violence. Alfred's nonchalantly wiped his hands off on leg of his jeans hoping no one noticed.

He walked up to the trio seeing Arthur sitting on the bench with two other alphas standing on either side of it. Alistair manages to get behind Alfred shoving him forward causing him to stumble and come to a stop in front of Arthur.

"Seamus, Dylan meet Alfred. Alfred this is Seamus, that's Dylan."

Seamus came up and gave Alfred a hardy handshake making him have to put a good amount of force in his own to avoid his fingers getting crushed. A smirk crept onto his face.

"Nice handshake, kid."

"Thanks?"

The fight for dominance in the handshake of course flew right over Alfred's head and when he received the same complement from Dylan

the thought that he'd passed a cursory preliminary test every alpha does was lost to him as well. Alistair caught the group's attention with a clap of his hands.

"Alrighty boys. To the car."

Needless to say the car ride was awkward. In the back seat of the car Alfred sat squished to one side with two alphas in between him and Arthur. The movie was apparently some Sherlock Holmes remake that had garnered good reviews and Arthur had wanted to see it since the day it was announced. The car ride was silent with the alpha closes to Alfred, Seamen probably, kept trying to sniff Alfred's shoulder as Alfred tried his hardest not to just open the door of the car and jump out.

They finally reached the movie theater but to be honest it wasn't any better. 2 seats away from Arthur with Alistair breathing down his neck wasn't exactly the romantic arm around the shoulder kind of date he'd imagined. But he had a plan. Of course he had a plan. He was Alfred F. Jones alpha faker extraordinaire. He could so do this.

Mission:

-Woo Arthur at all costs.

Costs:

-Lose life to Arthur's brothers.

Seemed even enough to him.

A/N: Alfred will die. THE END. No just kidding.


	9. Chapter 9

Beautiful Now

Ch 9: Phone Snatcher

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HETALIA UNFORTUNATELY ?

As soon as Arthur got up to go to the bathroom the mission was on. Alfred excused himself soon after him grateful that the older Kirklands were to wrapped up in guessing the culprit to notice his absence. Alfred waited silently around the corner of the omega bathroom for Arthur to come out. From what he was hearing it looked like they were having standard omega talk.

'I love that sweater on you!'

'Thank you.'

'Where'd you get it?'

It almost had Alfred snoozing against the wall. The sound of the door opening had him jumping to attention. He peeked around the corner to see the Brit on his phone and knew now was the time.

"Snatch!"

"What the-"

And Alfred was off out the theater and down the street with an angry omega chasing him.

"You twat! Give me my phone!"

"Never!"

A good few minutes later and the heavy breathing behind him told Alfred that Arthur was about to be done for. Alfred stopped to look around and deciding they were a good distance from the movie theater waited for Arthur to catch up. Upon reaching him a heaving Arthur gave Alfred a weak slap on the chest.

"Give...me...back...my...phone...,you...asswagon!"

"Sure you can have it IF you spend some solo time with me."

"Phone."

"Arthur!"

"Now."

"Come on."

"There's an hour left in the movie and 15 minutes left till my brothers suspect something. What could you possibly do?"

"That's plenty of time, man."

Does this guy really spend 15 minutes in the bathroom regularly?

"Give me my phone so I can go back to watching the movie."

"Fine. I'll let you go back if you dance with me. Final offer."

"There are people here."

Alfred looked around and saw about 5 people.

"Give me your hand. We're dancing. Get over it."

Arthur opened his mouth but decided arguing over this was gonna take much more time than just dancing with the dumb alpha so he relented.

"Fine."

"Woot!"

Alfred put one hand on the Brit's shoulder and the other on his waist before having that hand pulled up to touch Arthur's ribs.

"Keep north of the equator or I will kill you."

Alfred gave Arthur a big grin and slowly started spinning them around in a circle step by step. Arthur refused to make eye contact but in the dim light Alfred swore he saw a slight blush. Then he got an idea.

"Oh, this is the night!"

"Alfred?"

"It's a beautiful night!"

"Don't!"

"And we call it Bella Notte."

"You cannot be serious."

"Look at the skies!"

"This was a mistake."

"They have stars in their eyes. On this lovely Bella Notte."

Then Arthur decided to join in. He was already dancing on the street like a fool might as well sing like one. Plus he may have also had an extreme liking for Lady and The Tramp.

"Side by side with your loved one."

Alfred smiled wider when he heard an extra voice.

"You'll find enchantment here. Oooooooooh this is the night and the heavens are right. On this lovely Bella Notte."

Alfred stopped the dance and stared straight into Alfred's eyes.

"That was nice."

"Yeah it was...Now get your hands off me."

Alfred quickly took his hands off the shorter omega.

"So I guess we should head back to the theater, huh?"

But looking up he saw Arthur had already started walking.

"Hey wait up!"

Alfred caught up with him and matched his pace.

"You sing like a shrew," Arthur bluntly stated.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you sing like a shrew," Arthur repeated for clarification.

"My counter tenor is panty dropping."

"And who told you that, your omega?"

Shit.

"Maybe."

Arthur let out a chuckle.

"Your ridiculous."

Alistair was the first one to speak up.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Long line."

"Diarrhea."

Arthur groaned.

"It was Regean Banks," Seamus informed them.

"Really?"

"Yep," James confirmed.

"But I thought he'd been paralyzed for 8 years!?"

"So did they."

Back in the car squished on the window Alfred sighed. The date hadn't been all bad. But with Dylan trying to poke at his neck and pull his hair and Seamus trying to reach over and sniff him the ride back seemed to take way too long.

"So you guys free next week?"

Arthur leaned forward and stared at Alfred incredulously.

"Are you serious!?"

"So what no second date?"

Alistair broke out laughing in the front.

"I'd say he's a keeper...maybe."

Arthur kicked the back of his older brother's chair.

"Alistair!"

"I'm free next week Thursday,"

Seamus put in.

"Can't do next week I'm booked," Dylan replied while still trying to tug of a piece of Alfred's hair and poke his neck.

"The week after?," Alistair asked.

"Yeah I'm free Sunday," Seamus said with his nose inches from Alfred's shoulder.

Dylan hummed in agreement happy that he'd finally gotten a strand of Alfred's hair and was now playing with it.

"Do I not get a say?," Arthur asked with his arms crossed.

"So you don't wanna go?," Alistair asked from up front.

Alfred held his breath.

Arthur let out a sigh.

"I do."

Alfred did a mini fist bump.

They dropped Alfred off at the park with him promising to see Arthur on Saturday. Before going home Alfred jumped in the fountain to wash all the alpha scent off him. Of course walking into his house dripping wet raised a lot of questions but after making something up and giving them puppy dog eyes it was soon dropped.

Upstairs Alfred lay on his bed staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

Acquired:

-Second date

-Dance with Arthur

-Duet with Arthur

Mission: Successful

Results:

-A very happy Alfred

A/N: Arthur's a baritone(to me at least) and he has a love for Lady and the Tramp. Seamus and Dylan need to chill. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Omake

Three alpha males watched from a good distance away as a young couple danced in the street under the moonlight.

"Should we do something," asked Dylan.

"No. Let them have their fun. It's nice to see Arthur happy," Alistair replied.

Seamus stood sniffing the air.

"This may cause trouble later on," Seamus advised.

"Well maybe," Alistair said. "But for now their happy."

A slow hum of agreement was given by the two youngers.

"But just to fuck with him for sneaking off how about you two mess with him in the back seat."

"Glady."


	10. Chapter 10

Beautiful Now

Ch 10: Too Hot To Handle

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HETALIA UNFORTUNATELY ?

On a breezy Saturday sometime in late summer/early fall Alfred hated life.

He'd always been told he was a procrastinator which wasn't wrong but he should've known that procrastination would bite him in the ass someday. And it only took him being curled up in the fetal position during his heat without a nest to snuggle into for him to realize it. Of course he'd felt it coming it's hard not to but something always seemed to get in the way of his natural instincts to make a nest. Whether it's video gaming with Gil and Matt or watching adorable cat vids on YouTube it was always something. The feeling of a molten lava tsunami in his gut made him regret it though.

He was sweaty, hot, in pain, and uncomfortable. Alfred had decided to stash in his room with as much junk food near him as possible to somewhat ease the pain. Although the boner between his legs that just wouldn't go away was probably the worst of it. The day couldn't possibly get worse.

The buzzing of his phone vibrating against his side table took him out of his peaceful trance of pretending to be Ronald McDonald( because weird as it was it made him feel better). The movement to reach the phone caused another wave of pain to flow through him. It was an unknown number and Alfred was really contemplating whether it not it was worth it to pick it up but decided why not. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"H-Hello?," Alfred rasped out in a voice that showed how much he didn't want to be talking.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry I must have the wrong number."

"Arthur!"

"Alfred? Almost didn't recognize you."

That British accent would be the death of Alfred F. Jones. It was undeniable.

"S-So why'd you call? Miss me that much?"

Smooth as Alfred tried to sound his voice ended up breathy and whiny.

"As if. Are you sick?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Must be really bad if you aren't gallivanting all over the park snatching pugs and saving kittens."

Alfred let out a painful laugh.

"It's what I do best. Were you worried?"

Another wave of pain crashed over Alfred causing him to whimper.

"Are you really alright? Is now a bad time?"

Alfred groaned. He wanted Arthur. Here. Now.

"Hey Arthur?"

"What is it?"

"Can we talk for a little bit? Just like this?"

"Well we already are so..."

"I want you."

It was needy. He was needy.

"W-what?"

"You voice is nice. Really nice. I wonder what else your voice can do."

The hormones were taking over and though Alfred knew he was probably gonna be hung up on. The lusty haze he was in seemed just a bit better with Arthur's voice in it.

"You're so lucky that you're sick or I'd rip you a new on."

"Would you yell at me? I like it when you yell at me."

These was a silence over the line and the sound of breathing from the other end was the only thing that indicated Arthur was there.

"See you tomorrow Alfred."

"Matthew I can make it,"

Alfred insisted trying to make it pass beta brother to the bathroom.

"No you can't and I won't let you take them you know they're not safe after you've started your heat," Matthew insisted staying firm in front of the bathroom door.

The elder Jones' were out which left Matthew in charge and upon hearing his brother's plans to go out he wasn't having it.

"Is this about who you've been going out with? If you tell them the situation I'm sure they'd understand."

"They won't."

"Well then maybe their not worth your time then."

Alfred groaned.

"You just don't understand. Matthew please."

Alfred pulled out the puppy dog eyes and quivering lip. Matthew almost broke but even he knew despite the eyes that made want to just give Alfred what he wanted that him going out during his heat was dangerous.

"No."

A mean look crossed Alfred's face. The cramps were killing him and just standing up and making his way over to the bathroom had been a battle.

"Matthew move."

He really shouldn't have been doing this. There was a certain societal line omegas weren't supposed to cross and while Alfred always teetered on the edge of that line what he was doing was seriously pushing it. He knew that but he couldn't help it. Today was gonna be his and Arthur's second official date and after yesterday he needed to earn some good points.

"Alfred what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing now move."

"Alfred I don't like this. This is bad."

"What don't you like Matthew!?"

"What you've become! Sneaking around, going out with this mysterious person. Alfred is something wrong?"

Alfred clenched his fists and pressed his lips together. He tried to breathe in and out calmly but it didn't seemed to be working. It was frustrating. He was needy, horny, and hot and he hated it. He closed his eyes as hot tears started to stream down his face.

"Alfred. Alfred! Don't cry. Come on don't do this. Do you want ice cream?"

At this point Alfred had his head on Matthew's shoulder soaking his sweater in tears.

"Yes,please."

"Alright let's go get ice cream."

Matthew and Alfred sat in the living room under the covers with Alfred sweating up a storm and panting with a constant stream of cramps. The shared bowl of ice cream piled high with chocolate and vanilla and covered in sprinkles, marshmallows, and gummies of all kinds. Matthew's soothing hand on Alfred's lower back ebbed at the pain of the cramps slightly and calmed him down a bit. He'd canceled the date upon Matthew's insistence and sat there with him watching some cliche romance movie. Matthew's witty commentary was the only thing that made it watchable.

"Alfred?"

"Hmm?"

He was trying to focus less on the pain and more on the taste of the ice cream and the feel if the light massage Matthew was giving him.

"Are you pregnant?"

Alfred choked as the spoon barely missed his uvula and some melted ice cream went down the wrong pipe.

"Am I what!?"

"It's okay you can tell me the truth."

"I'm not pregnant Matthew. What in the world would make you think that?"

"You've been having weird cravings-"

"Pickles and chocolate chip cookies go great together."

"You've having headaches-"

"Matthew I have an AP class. On a good day that thing gives me high blood pressure."

"You've been going out with some alpha no ones even met!"

"I didn't meet Gilbert until your tenth date."

Matthew sighed. Saying it out loud he realized he really had been kind of ridiculous.

"Okay so I'm worried. It's the first time you've gone out with someone."

A small smile crept onto Alfred's face.

"Is this where you give me some sappy spiel and cheesy eighties music plays in the background?"

"Is it me or does you heat make you nicer?"

Alfred punched Matthew in the shoulder.

"Shut up asshole."

Suddenly another cramp caused Alfred to curl up in pain and Matthew to go back to rubbing his lower back.

A/N: Matthew ended up giving Alfred pain killers instead needless to say they didn't last long. Should Alfred be hornier? Probably. But I figured having Alfred pant for a whole chapter probably wasn't the most interesting thing. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Omake

Arthur stood in the kitchen with white flour covering his apron, hands, and cheek. A scowl was on his face as he put pink frosting on charred cupcakes straight from the oven.

"Hey."

Arthur turned to face Alistair standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"At least your voice is nice," Alistair said in a teasing way.

Arthur threw a handful of flour at him in anger as he walked away laughing.

"I hate alphas."

"Then why were you so sad when Alfred rain checked you?"

Seamus questioned from the living room.

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

A/N: Arthur stress bakes.


	11. Chapter 11

Beautiful Now

Ch 11: Babies(Not New Years' Babies but babies)

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HETALIA UNFORTUNATELY ?

"I'm not doing it."

"Mr. Jones."

"You can't make me!"

Alfred hated most of his mandatory classes. Cooking was alright but Prenatal Care made him think the school wanted him to get pregnant faster than his omega did. Although the most dreaded of all had to be Home Economics it took the worst that prenatal couldn't cover without going over school curriculum and into 'have babies young' talk. The whole class was the teacher telling them to find a nice alpha, become a homemaker, have babies blah blah blah. You could honestly pass the class if you told the teacher you wanted a big family.

But this was the last straw.

"I'm not taking that home."

"Mr. Jones, it's just a baby."

Just a baby my ass.

"And if it dies I go to jail! Don't say things like just a baby! I can barely keep a potted plant alive!"

The older omega sighed. Why were the younger ones always so difficult?

"It's a doll, Mr. Jones."

Come on Alfred think think. You've gotten yourself out of tougher situations.

"Well what if a rabid dog chews it to pieces. That'd really make me reconsider this whole having children thing. It might just scar me for life. My section of the family tree may just end here."

The teacher breathed out through her nose trying her best not to explode.

"Well you have to take care of something."

OxOxOx

"I think the doll would've been better."

Walking home with his brother Alfred puffed out his cheeks in his hand was a hollow eggshell with his initials etched into its side.

"Those things cry Matthew every hour on the hour. I probably would've fed it to the Rottweiler next door after a day."

Matthew rolled his eyes. Whatever maternal instinct omegas were supposed to have it must've skipped right over Alfred? Kids he liked just fine but babies not so much.

"What happens when you start a family one day? You'll throw little Alfred Jr. to the dogs too?"

Alfred puffed out his chest completely confident.

"Then I won't have kids."

OxOxOx

"So Arthur what do you think about kids?"

Arthur looked up from his book with an eyebrow raised. Alfred had taken Sunny side up, his egg, with him so Arthur was left watching Alfred intensely stare at the white shell.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Arthur closed the book before pulling the answer from his memory.

"I want a big family."

Alfred groaned.

"How big like one...maybe two?"

Arthur pursed his lips in thought.

"More like five or six."

Alfred sat up straight.

"Slow your roll there nineteen kids and counting."

Arthur scowled at him.

"It's not even that many."

Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Sure it doesn't seem like that many now but clothes, food, housing, college tuition."

"I'm surprised you've thought so deeply into this."

"Oh please my mom wanted a big family too but after having twins forget about it if one cried both cried. Not to mention sleep was nonexistent. Just thinking about it gives me chills."

"Your gonna have kids one day."

Alfred laughed.

"My omega says the same thing."

OxOxOx

"Hey Matthew."

The beta looked up from the tv to give Alfred a glare.

"Hockey is on."

Those three words were a nice way of saying leave and never look back lest you die.

"I know."

Matthew's face got serious. After all to knowingly interrupt his hockey meant it was more important than hockey and few things are more important than hockey. Matthew sighed and put the rest of the game on record to watch later.

"Come in."

Alfred sat in front of his brother blocking the television to get his complete attention.

"So remember that alpha?"

"Rain check alpha?"

"That's the one."

Matthew shifted resting his chin on his knuckles.

"What about him?"

"So we've been talking about kids."

A look of realization came over Matthew's face.

"So you are pregnant?"

That earned him a smack on the head.

"No!"

"Does he want you to get pregnant?"

The worry on Matthew's face was unmistakable.

"No!"

Matthew looked relieved.

"Oh thank god. I mean honestly Alfred there are better ways of eloping."

"No that's not it! He wants a big family and I don't."

Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you worrying about this now?"

"I don't know. Mom got married at 18. That's the age most omegas get married. But I don't want to get married at 18. Engaged? Maybe but not married. I don't want to have kids maybe as time goes on I'll be tempted to have one or two but I don't know. Do you think I should have kids?"

Alfred didn't like talking about his worries and Matthew knew that. Any potential answer he gave would have a tremendous impact on Alfred. So when his face scrunched up in thought for a good minute or so Alfred knew he had the answer.

"Get a dog."

Or maybe not.

"A dog?"

"It's almost the same principle. You've got to feed it, take it to the doctor, interact with it. It's like having a furry child. So when in doubt get a dog for a year and see what happens."

It was a little odd but made a whole lot of sense in retrospect.

"Thanks Matthew."

"Your welcome. Now move out of the way you're blocking the game."

A/N: I has two different chapters on the back burner one on Arthur and one on babies. So I chose the one on babies. So what would you like next chapter a second date? Alfred hanging out with the older Kirklands? Matthew doing stuff? That chapter on Arthur? Etc? Tell me! And I'll try to get it out as soon as possible.

Omake

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Matthew stood in the kitchen with piles of pancakes on plates on every surface.

"Matthew dear calm down," his omega cooed trying to stop him before he cooked the whole kitchen.

"NO! IT WAS A FOUL AND THE REF KNEW IT!"

Another pancake was flipped onto a teetering pile.

"Okay sweetie but don't you think that's enough pancakes."

"NO THAT ENTIRE TEAM DESERVES PANCAKES AND I'M GONNA MAKE IT FOR THEM!"

"But aren't these enough?"

"NO BECAUSE THEY DESERVED TO WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

The beta went back to furiously mixing pancake batter and the older omega made a mental note to go grocery shopping.

Hockey season was always like this.


End file.
